Carved On the Skin and Soul
by Floric1434
Summary: I was watching an episode of Inazuma Eleven in the same time writing a few new chapters for my stories and reading a story entry for MMTFC... When my laptop started to glow a mysterious purple light... Multiple Pairings
1. Prologue

**.::Prologue::.**

I yawned and paused the video of Inazuma Eleven. I was re-watching episode 53 out of boredom. The mouse on the screen moved and I changed tabs. It was another entry for MMTFC and I still hadn't read it yet. I sighed. I just really like to do so many things at once do I?

Like right now… I'm trying to finish new chapters for a few stories, watching videos and reading updated stories. God! Save me!

My eyes scanned the laptop screen while my left hand brushed my wavy black hair – a habit that had just recently emerged inside of me. This story I was reading was good. Nice plot and stuff and yes it was sad, but still… something wasn't right. Like there's something missing in this story…

I smirked. The ending was the same again… death. Another sigh escaped my lips and I pressed the 'review' button. My fingers hovered above the keyboard as I wrote the exact same sentence for all the other entries. 'Isabella: Your entry has been accepted! ^^ Good luck!'

Oh, they needed luck alright… I wonder if I read all the entries over and over again, my tears will finally fall? Nah… But then again, it could happen… I'll try that when I have more time than now.

The refresh button was clicked and I saw another entry I haven't read yet. Oh God, I really hope it can make this heart made of stone of mine shatter to pieces…

Geez, maybe Izzati(a real life friend of mine) was right… Shouldn't it be easier if I just re-watched Titanic? It could be of course but I wanted to cry of sadness for something IE related…

Maybe I will if Level-5 made Kazuya-kun die in IE Go!

But that is just more than impossible.

Now that's another reason to why I made MMTFC…

"Fufufufu…" My mouth randomly opened and said. Great, now I'm starting to talk to myself… That was when something strange happened…

My white VAIO laptop started to glow a sinister looking purple-bluish light. I blinked and stood up from my chair in shock and fear.

The light got brighter and blinded my eyes. I had to cover them with my hands! I glanced to my left, just in time to see my brother on the staircase with his eyes wide. He mouthed something but I didn't hear it because the light had completely swallowed me…

**.::Carved On the Skin and Soul::.**

Flo: Sore ja, that's another new story published (crosses arms and nods) XXDD

IE Cast: What is wrong with you girl…? And WHAT TYPE OF STORY IS THIS? !

Flo: (LAUGHS SUPER EVILLY)

Yuu: Uh-oh… It's her 'I've-already-finished-the-plot-in-my-head-desu' laugh! !

Flo: Wow, the prologue is really short isn't it? XD


	2. Chapter 1: Who Am I?

Flo: I've been motivated to write the second chapter! :3

IE Cast: Save… Us…!

Flo: XD

**.::Carved On the Skin and Soul Chapter 1: Who… Am I?::.**

_Play Cupid with six,  
>Look for affection,<br>Use all your tricks,  
>This is your mission…<em>

The voice slowly faded…

Black. That's all I could see right now. But one thing for sure, I had my eyes closed. Sheesh, I'm starting to feel like Burn in the alternate ending for RPC…

I opened my eyes, blinded by a bright light. Dang it, how long have I been asleep? The last thing I remember is…

I sat up in complete and utter shock. Purplish-blue light and my brother on the staircase with his phone in his hands. That was the last thing I remember. There was something next to me and I touched it because my eye vision was still a blur.

It was a green bag. Wait, why does this bag look familiar? I rubbed my eyes and squinted. There were more bags with the same colour and style around me. They. Look. Damn. Familiar.

"EEEEKK!"

That was not me! THAT WAS NOT ME! Instead…

I turned around to the front. My eyes widened. I'm in the Inazuma Caravan? ! AND WHAT THE-? HARUNA OTONASHI? !

"EEP!" She screamed again. What, did I look like a snake? Or was there one behind me? WAIT, WHAT? SNAKE? !

"Wh-who are you? !" Haruna pointed towards me. I blinked and used my thumb to point towards myself. She nodded and then ran out. I had a pretty good idea who she was going to look for. Aki, Natumi and Coach Hitomiko. Fear grabbed me like the giant grabbing Jack.

My head turned around to face the window and I choked on my own breath. Who was this girl in the reflection? Last time I checked, I had black wavy short hair and black eyes. NOT BROWN HAIR WITH BLONDE HIGHLIGHTS AND BRILLIANT GREEN EYES! I remembered the novel version of myself. Flora McKenny was her name. A tomboy who has three brothers, a loving mother and a workaholic father. THAT'S Flora McKenny, the main character in my suspended novel. Me? I live in Malaysia and I am a proud otaku. THAT'S me.

I brushed my now brown straight hair with my fingers. Soft. I stared back at my now green eyes. They were beautiful, if I have to admit. How did this happen? This was a complete miracle.

I heard footsteps and I turned around again. It was Coach Hitomiko. Hah, my estimation was completely correct. Haruna did look for the coach. She was behind Coach Hitomiko and I could see Natsumi, Aki and Megane.

What was Megane doing here? If the boys weren't here, shouldn't he be with them practicing?

I suddenly remembered the latest episode I watched on TV. It was the episode where they were looking for the mythical striker, Fubuki Shirou, after coach kicked Gouenji out of the team. They were supposed to practice freestyle. Megane helped the managers to make the food. That was episode 31, 'Find the Legendary Striker!'

Coach Hitomiko walked up to me, with a kind of shocked expression on her face. Oh, so she thinks I'm some sort of wizard that could teleport herself into the locked caravan? Ooohhh~ Guess what coach? It was my laptop that transported me here for crying out loud!

"How did you get in the caravan?" Natsumi stepped up when they were close.

Okay… I just noticed one very important and crucial thing. They're talking in Japanese and I understood them. This. Has. To. Be. A. Dream! A dream! Ahahahaha!

I pinched myself. It was stupid, I know, but it was probably the only thing I had in mind right now. At first I was excited that I was in IE but then learning that I'm one hundred percent dreaming this, I suddenly felt sad…

Natsumi, Megane, Aki and Haruna sweat dropped while Coach Hitomiko crouched down to the level of my eye.

"Who are you?"

… Who am I? … Right now, I'm one hundred percent sure I'm not the me who lives in Malaysia and a complete fangirl of Inazuma Eleven.

"Flora… Flora McKenny." I'm surprised by my own voice. It sounded nothing like my original one. My hand moved up and touched my head. Hey, was there a cap on my head earlier? Dang it, I need to be more aware of the situation around me.

"Okay, Flora. How did you end up in the caravan?"

I blinked again. How? Hhhmm hey coach, why don't you ask the purplish-blue light instead? I'm sure it holds the answer. Oh, how much I wanted to say that out loud. But instead I just shrugged my shoulders.

Her brows furrowed and she had a confused look. So did the others.

"You don't know how?"

"Sorry coach but I really don't know." I expected myself to talk in English but it was all in Japanese. I pinched myself again so I could wake up from this really weird dream. Oh well, the time I dreamed about Sakuma admitting that Megane was his boyfriend was _way _weirder. That was why I had a little phobia against the two in Disaster Zone!

I stood up and walked past the coach and the others. "I guess I should be on my way since I have no idea where I am." Lies. Lies. Lies~

I jumped off the caravan and that was when I finally noticed I was wearing a knee-length white sundress. "WHAT THE-"

Alright, now who covered my mouth with his/her hand? ! Well, he/she had a rational mind. Who would ever let someone scream the word 'fuck' out loud? With an exception of me of course. Heheh…

I turned my head around…

And had a heart attack right then and there…

GOD, ICHINOSE KAZUYA WAS JUST TOO CLOSE! TOO CLOSE!

AND HIS HAND IS ON MY MOUTH…

I blacked out right then and there.

**.::End of Chapter 1: Who… Am I?::.**

Flo: I'm SOOOO CONFUSED! ! !

IE Cast: Why?

Flo: This story has SOOOOO MANY PLOTS! I don't know WHICH plot to choose! OMG! HELP ME! TT^TT! !

IE Cast: XXD HAHAHHA! Read and REVIEW!

**Click… The button… Below and review… And you shall be sucked into the Inazuma Eleven world too~ XX33**


	3. Chapter 2: Run and Mission Found

Flo: Yesh~ Carved On The Skin and Soul is back! XD

IE Cast: Are we supposed to be happy? NOO! SHE ENTERED OUR UNIVERSE! HOW COULD THAT MAKE US HAPPY!

Flo: Hehehehe and to a **Anon****since****I****can****'****t****reply****to****you****through****PM****cause****you****'****re****an****ANON,****I****have****no****choice****but****to****reply****to****your****review****here:**

**Do you think I'm THAT stupid? HELOOO This is Flora, which is myself, we're talking about here! AND I HAVE WEAKNESSES MYSELF YOU KNOW. Nobody is perfect in this world except God. Or are YOU perfect, Anon? Hmph, so YOU better watch YOUR mouth when you advice people!**

IE Cast: Lesson, never annoy Flo unless you're the type who loves being scolded by this 'mom'

Flo: HEY! =.=

IE Cast: You do act like a mom =.=

Flo: WHAT EVER.

**~Chapter 2: Run and Mission Found~**

Ow… My head hurts and I don't know why…

I could feel myself lying on something soft. A bed? Wait, does this mean everything was a dream? … Should I be screaming from happiness or depression because all of that wasn't real?

Neither.

Because when I opened my eyes, I was in the Inazuma Caravan and I was also in one of the sleeping bags. It was still daylight outside, but I could see the sun setting in the distance. So we were still at the mountain after the coach kicked Gouenji out of the team?

Hhmm if it was sunset then I have a feeling the whole Inazuma cast were at the hot springs… If I remember the episode correctly. I laughed when I remembered an image where Endou looked like he was shouting to the mountains 'I'M A SOCCER FREAK!' when they were at the hot springs.

Regaining my composure, I crawled out of the sleeping bag and stood up. I wonder if the door to the caravan is locked. Yeah, you get the idea. I'm trying to run away! As much as I love Inazuma Eleven and Ichinose Kazuya, I knew I'd still freak if I see anything more than this… Let's say, Fubuki Shirou? I was sure I'd go fangirl over him if I ever met him… He's my second fave character after all!

I checked my clothes, because the last thing I remembered was wearing a white dress…

AND I JUST HATE DRESSES!

God, why did you make me wear this stupid thing?

Let's see… A white dress with black ballet shoes, a fluffy white cardigan and a black barrette on my head? OH JUST GREAT. Not just I'm in a dress, I'm in a super girly outfit! EEW! HELP! Somebody change places with me!

I slapped myself again. There's no time to go random and whine like a baby right now! I have to get out of here!

Slowly, I walked towards the caravan's door and tried to slide it open. To my very great luck, it didn't open.

"GAAH!" I pulled my hair in desperation. Should I break one of the windows? Now that just seems too cruel. Besides, what could I use to destroy one of the windows? Haruna's laptop? A soccer ball?

I glanced around and saw the driver's seat and a few buttons near the steering wheel. It was worth the try… I face palmed myself and went over there. I pushed one button and then another and then another.

A lot of things happened…

Like the wiper turning on…

The radio…

The lights in the caravan…

One more button left and I pressed it. I heard something open and I fist pumped.

"YES! FINALLY! I CAN GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed and jumped out. I knew I couldn't run far… especially in a fucking dress! And besides, I have a weak right knee and a weak left foot. It was one of the reasons why I decided it was best if I stayed indoors instead of continuing being athletic like I used to be. Nobody knew about this though… And I hope nobody will.

Praying that I could find something glowing bluish-purple in the path I was taking, I ran into the forest.

In my head, the only thing I could think about was the light and the voice that recited me a poem when I was asleep a few hours earlier.

_Play Cupid with six,  
>Look for affection,<br>Use all your tricks,  
>This is your mission…<em>

Really, what did it meant? I knew I just LOVE playing Cupid, but what does it have to do with Inazuma Eleven? Minus the fact that I write stories about them that is… Hehehe.

Wait a damn second, where am I going? What am I doing? I'm in Japan and I have no idea where to go to! Should I find an orphanage? … BIG NO, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

Maybe I can find a job? A nice family that has an extra room in their house?

…

"I'M GONNA DIE…!" I scolded myself and slapped myself again. And again. And again.

I wish there was some way to make sure that this was a dream…

I saw something glistening in the distance and only one thing popped into my mind.

A lake.

I found a lake.

Maybe I can wash my face…

Or drown myself.

"Hey, hey what are you thinking? No suicides in this life, no way!" I reminded myself that one sentence for I had always despised people who killed themselves. Who threw their lives away as if it was made of paper. There was no way I was gonna be like them. No way.

Slowly, I walked towards the lake. Once I reached the edges of the crystalline waters, I splashed my face with the water. Cold. Everything was real. I could feel the pain in my stomach and legs when I ran. I could feel the cold water.

"Urgh…" I fell back onto my back and closed my eyes. Was I really stuck in the Inazuma Eleven universe?

"No, of course you're not…!"

… uumm that wasn't me… that sounded more like an old man in his late 90s.

I sat up and looked around with troubled eyes. "W-Who's there?" I felt like bolting back to the caravan right now.

"It's me~" The voice echoed again.

"Huh? Do I know you?"

"No, but you could at least check the lake again, idiot."

My veins popped. "Fine, I am an idiot!" I exclaimed and looked back at the lake's waters. I chocked and screamed at the same time.

If we ever look into a lake or a river, we'd see our reflection right? But not this time… The only thing I saw was the head of a bald old man with a super long white beard!

"Again, if I may ask, WHO ARE YOU? !" I shouted at the reflection.

"Ohohohohoho!" The old man in the lake laughed like Santa Clause. Annoyed as I was, I splashed the water where the reflection of the old man was at.

"Hey! Hey! Stop that! Stop it!"

I stopped and waited.

"Thank you." I heard him clear his throat. Only then did he finally talk and answered my questions.

"First of all, my name is Ho. And I'm the one who brought you to this universe." He smiled and his small eyes shined. I inched a little farther. "WHY THE FUCK?" I scolded him.

"I am the controller of anime and mangas you see, and I can also see that this anime needs some more romance!"

… I stared at him, clueless.

"Huh?"

He sighed. "I know that you love Inazuma Eleven and you write romance stories about them-"

"Yeah, that I can't argue…" I cut him off and stuck out my tongue at him. His vein popped a little but he continued. "And I decided that I could use you as a way to install some more romance in this anime! You see, I review and analyze these anime and stuff, along with a few of my other friends, and I noticed the only thing romantic about this anime is between Ichinose and Rika! Along with that kiss Touko gave to Endou on the cheek… And also the affection I detected between Aki and Ichinose…"

… This old geezer was asking for trouble.

Nobody talks about Ichinose X Rika in front of me and gets away without a warning. Or _two_.

"Hey, if you knew better, you'd shut your mouth about the little amount of romance you see in this KIDS SHOW FOR CRYING OUT LOUD." I exploded. I could feel my face boiling in anger.

Yes, I know, I'm short-tempered… So what?

Ho seemed to understand and gulped. "Ops… Sorry about that… You must've felt annoyed."

FUCK YEAH. But I just nodded and crossed my arms in response.

"So, now that I've explained the cause and I know you love playing Cupid, I hope you could create a few couples in this here anime!" He said cheerfully.

"And why would I? And why me? There are a whole lot of other Inazuma fans you could've chosen from…" I scowled.

"Because if you ever want to return to your world, you have to match-make at least six couples." The old man laughed like Santa again and rubbed his beard. My eyes twitched. "W-WHAAAT? !" I shouted but he ignored me.

"And why I chose you is because… it was random." He grinned and made a peace sign.

My jaw dropped.

"One more thing, NO GAY COUPLES, GOT THAT? ! Well that's all I wanted to tell you! I hope you'd succeed in your mission! And remember, SIX couples and THEN you can go home! Ja!" The old man said and disappeared.

My body felt weak and my hands dropped to my sides…

I had to make the Inazuma Eleven characters fall in love with each other? ! AND HAS HE SEEN THE NUMBER OF GIRLS IN THIS FREAKING KIDS ANIME? ! SIX COUPLES? !

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! !" My scream echoed through the forest, shocking a few birds in the nearby trees.

Only now did I understand completely how people felt when they were blackmailed…

**~Chapter 2: Run and Mission Found End~**

IE Cast: … EEEH? ? ! ! ! WHAAAT? ? ! ! !

Flo: What? :3 hehehe

IE Cast: oAo….

**Review please~! XX33 We'll see what straight couples that'll be found in here Usshisshisshisshisshi!**


	4. Chapter 3: Useless Introduction

Flo: I felt like writing the new chapter to this story so yeah =.="

IE Cast: Floric1434 does not own Inazuma Eleven. Floric1434 only owns this story plot.

**Note: Things about Flora McKenny is going to be true, except her looks, as she is based from me and my life. If she talks about her past, well face it. It's MY past. MY life. And MY TRUE FEELINGS AND EMOTIONS.**

**.Chapter 3: Useless Introduction.**

Can somebody tell me why I walked all the way back to the caravan again?

Oh yeah… I wanted to go back home so I had to stay with the Inazuma Eleven cast… until I somehow manage to get six couples in here…

Yay…?

"Flora-san?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I was facing the caravan at that time and jumped from the shock. "EEP!" I shouted and turned around. There, Haruna was staring at me with a slightly worried face. I gulped down my nervousness. My whole body was shaking. If it was possible, I think my hair was shaking by itself too.

"U-Ummm… O-Otonashi Haruna… right?"

Wait, why did I just ask the most stupid question in the universe? NOW SHE'S GOING TO WONDER HOW I KNEW HER NAME!

Haruna's eyes widen, just as I expected.

And she was going to ask…

"H-How did you know my name?"

Trapped like a mouse. What am I going to do now…? Somebody… KILL HO FOR ME PLEASE!

Okay, okay. Your friends said you were a sort of good actress. Maybe…

Nah… My excitement cannot be held back any longer.

I screamed and hugged Haruna, jumping up and down as I did.

I wanted to go home, but before that, I'd really love to know more about my favourite Inazuma Eleven characters!

"KYAAAA! YOU'RE RAIMON'S MANAGER! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"W-WHAT?" Haruna shouted as she tried to loosen my grip on her. I let go of her and she was blushing from embarrassment. I smiled and finally admitted.

"I'M A HUGE FAN OF RAIMON!" I shouted and made a 'V' sign while sticking my tongue out. Haruna's eyes shined.

"REALLY?" She shouted and squealed as well. "Who knew we had such a hardcore fan!" She grinned.

There was only one thing in my mind right now.

_I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE._

I smiled back. "And the woman from earlier was Coach Hitomiko, right?" I asked her, while looking around. The boys were nowhere to be seen.

Haruna nodded. "Yup! We're right now looking for-"

"-an awesome striker to replace Gouenji-senpai!" I cut her off.

Haruna's mouth slowly inched into a small frown of confusion. "How did you know that?"

"A hardcore fan has to know everything about her favourite soccer team!" I lied.

I still didn't know why I cut her off…

I should've just let her finish her sentence!

GAAH! Now she's gonna think I'm a stalker or something!

"Well, that aside, I'm sure you know all the others right?" Haruna grabbed my hand and she dragged me towards the back of the Inazuma Caravan. It was night time and if I remembered correctly, they all had a campfire.

"MINNA!~" Haruna shouted. "I found her!"

Wait, they were looking for _me?_

Kazemaru walked up to us. I gulped.

Oh My God. He looks…

So.

Much.

Cuter.

Up.

CLOSE.

Kazemaru smiled, inwardly melting me and I…

Screamed again.

"KYAAAA! IT'S KAZEMARU! I CAN'T BELIEVE ITS KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA!"

Kazemaru flinched from shock and took a step back; his face said 'What the Fuck.' He slowly looked towards Haruna, who was sweat dropping. I looked behind him and saw the others, like Kidou, Endou and Someoka, having the same expression as Kazemaru had.

I stopped, feeling embarrassed with myself. "Uuumm sorry about that! I'm just so excited! I'm a big fan of Raimon Jr. High's soccer team!" I shouted and bowed down, as it was the only thing rational to do in my mind right now.

I heard footsteps approaching and slowly looked up. Endou grinned as he held out a hand for me to shake. "A fan of Raimon huh? Then you have to be a fan of soccer too! Nice to meet you! I'm Endou Mamoru!"

I smiled and shook his hand. "I know! Goalkeeper and captain! Best friend of Kidou and Gouenji!" I smiled like a cat.

That was when I noticed that I had just said something that a fan of Raimon Jr. High's soccer club shouldn't have. Something that only an _Inazuma Eleven _fan should know.

I gulped and practically prayed they won't be asking random questions on how I knew that.

And please… I don't want to accidentally scream that I hate Kageyama so much…

That'll cause WAY too much suspicion.

Not like I'm not causing some right now…

"Flora McKenny, was it?" I heard a womanly voice from my right side. I knew who it was immediately.

Oh thank you so much, Coach Hitomiko!

I looked at her and smiled awkwardly. "Y-Yes?"

Coach Hitomiko stared at me. Her eyes were cold right now and it looked like she was thinking hard.

I sweat dropped.

Haruna suddenly had a light bulb glowing from her head. "Hey Coach! Do you think she can come with us?"

…

What?

Coach Hitomiko's eyes lightened in interest. I knew what she was thinking right now. Can I play soccer?

Here's my answer coach.

No, I've never touched a soccer ball in all of my life.

Why?

Because I used to be a soccer hater.

"As a manager!" I added before Coach Hitomiko could ask that deadly question. "I don't know how to play soccer, like Miss Zaizen Touko does, so please! Can I join the Inazuma Caravan as a manager? I don't really know how to cook but I'm a pretty fast learner!" I bowed down again.

I could feel 'Miss Zaizen Touko' flinched from behind me. "S-She knows me?" I could hear her whisper.

"Of course she knows you. You're the president's daughter." I heard Natsumi say sarcastically.

I looked up and stared at Coach Hitomiko's face. She sighed.

"Okay, fine. But first of all, you're going to need to tell your parents. Where are you _really _from, anyways? You don't look Japanese… You look more like an-"

"American?" Aki, Ichinose and Domon cut the coach off and said it together. Gee, the four of them had good eyes.

I took a step back. Parents? I don't have parents here!

And even in my universe…

I only have a mother…

Tsk.

I gripped my fists. It's time to lie, again.

"I… Don't have any parents… I used to live in an orphanage-" I noticed Coach Hitomiko's eyes widened a little but then narrowed again. "- but I ran away because they never treated me well."

I could hear Haruna and Kidou's gasps from behind. And most of the other players gasped too. I mentally smirked.

"Is that so? And then how did you find your way _inside _the caravan?"

Tch, she wasn't going to let the topic go, was she?

Oh… I get it…!

Gemini Storm was able to teleport themselves from place to place. And so were the other soccer teams.

Was it possible that she thought I was probably a spy from Alies Academy? A possible new recruit into any of the soccer teams there?

I scratched the back of my head. "I don't know… One minute I was walking down an alley, and then the next, I opened my eyes to see that I was inside some sort of bus!" I stuck my tongue out and winked.

Coach Hitomiko closed her eyes and then nodded slowly. "Very well then, she can come with us." And then she walked away.

I smiled and so did Haruna. We hugged each other and giggled. I looked at Endou who gave me a thumb up.

Aki walked up to me with Nastumi. The three of us exchanged smiles. "Kino Aki and Raimon Natsumi. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you!" I grinned and laughed at the shocked faces of Aki and Natsumi. Haruna who was beside me laughed at them too.

I'm part of the Inazuma Caravan now! YES!

**Normal POV **

Coach Hitomiko hid herself inside the forest. She wanted to call Hibiki. There was something funny about the girl from earlier and she wanted to know who she really was.

"_Hello?" _Hibiki's voice rang through Hitomiko's phone. She closed her eyes and started talking.

"There's a new manager on the team. But there's something different about her. If possible, do you think you can find more about her?"

"_Manager? Alright, I'll see what I can do. What's her name?"_

"Flora McKenny." Hitomiko said firmly and closed her phone before Hibiki could give a reply. She wanted to know more about the girl. There was something different about her aura.

As if she wasn't from their universe.

**.Chapter 3: END.**

Flo: …

IE Cast: Houston, we're detecting a malfunction in the ship.

Flo: (face boiling mad from anger)

IE Cast: Houston O_O We have a problem. The volcano is going to erupt. We repeat, THE VOLCANO IS GOING TO BLOW! (runs away)

**WHAT THE FUCKING UP IS WITH YOU COPYCATS? ? ! ! FANFICTION IS A PLACE TO UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION! ! ! NOT STEALING SOMEBODY'S FUCKING IDEA! ! ! ! I'VE BEEN PATIENT ALL OF THIS TIME BUT NO MORE. YOU GUYS ARE NO LONGER GONNA SEE THE NICE AND GOOD FLO! ! ! ! NO WAY! ! ! ! ! I DON'T MIND YOU COPYING MY IDEA, BUT THE LEAST YOU COULD DO WAS ASK FOR FUCKING PERMISSION! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU PEOPLE TO DELETE THE STORIES YOU WRITTEN THAT COPIED THIS STORY. NO. IT'S YOUR CHOICE WHETHER TO CONTINUE THAT FUCKING STOLEN STORY OR NOT! ! ! ! ! ! ! BUT IF I CATCH ANOTHER ONE OF MY STORIES BEING COPIED, I'M NOT GONNA HESITATE TO FLAME IT. GOT THAT? ? ! ? ! ! ? !**


	5. Chapter 4: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

Flo: Huzzah~

IE Cast: Can't she stop saying that? =A=

Flo: HUZZAH I CAN'T!

IE Cast: =A= It's bad that she's already in our universe. Now she's annoying us by saying 'Huzzah' all the time.

Flo: HUZZAH FOR ANNOYING THE IE CAST!

IE Cast: We wonder, what the heck annoys her?

Flo: … Wrong question to ask, TWERPS. (suddenly surrounded by a purplish aura)

IE Cast: O_O" (gulps)

Flo: Once I'm annoyed, (creepy, creepy smile) the person who _made _me annoyed will never, EVER, be the same. EVER.

IE Cast: EEP OAO. RUN. HIDE. EEP. END OF THE WORLD. EEP.

Flo: Yes, it is the end of the world for that person (still the same creepy, creepy, creepy, smile) Ehehehe~ I love 2012, 2011 is the worst year of my life =w= 2012's WAAY better! X3~!

IE Cast: Hai…

Flo: Etto, Atsui Kokoro, was it? XD I've already forgiven you a long time ago XP And I guess I should apologize as well o.o" Because that's practically how I act when I'm annoyed…

IE Cast: A sarcastic little bitch?

Flo: … What they said. XD Anyways, thanks for supporting me up until now with this story desu ^^~! And to those who said they shouldn't use this story plot as their first story or something o3o I'm not saying you can't! But at least ask for permission or credit me! I'd really want to know YOUR version of this story plot if you have one! o3o! Desu!

Now onto the new chapter! XD I'd also like to thank everybody who reviewed! Desu~! X3

**.Chapter 4: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me.**

**Flora's POV**

It was morning and Aki had waked me up. She said something about packing up for our trip to Hokkaido.

I yawned and stretched in my sleeping bag. Hokkaido huh? It's going to be cold there…

Which reminded me…

I DIDN'T HAVE ANY DAMNED CLOTHES.

Well, other than this dress I'm wearing, I SERIOUSLY DON'TT HAVE ANY OTHER CLOTHES.

I almost felt like screaming my head out. And screaming my head out while running around will just make me look like a Queen Bee who got robbed out of her popularity.

As I helped Haruna with the sleeping bags and the tent, I saw the boys stretching and yawning nearby and felt myself smile. I'm still torn between believing in all of this or I'm just in dreamland. It just seemed like both.

I could feel the pain of running, the coldness of the water and night, the embarrassment I felt when Someoka had tripped me on purpose. He just added another reason to why I should hate his guts.

Once Haruna and I were finished, I set off looking for the coach. I needed to tell her about my clothes problem.

What? I care about what I wear! And I'm one hundred percent sure that the next time I see a girly clothes shop, I'm gonna puke just thinking about it.

Besides, clean, nice and warm clothes are my number one priority when it comes to that certain time of the year where my mom starts to make me get myself some new clothes. If it weren't for her, I won't give a damn about new clothes.

I found Coach Hitomiko quite a distance away from the caravan. She had been watching the water fall.

"Hey coach," I called out to her.

She immediately turned around, and I somehow knew she was _surprised _and _curious _at the same time. But those emotions quickly left her eyes as she recognized me.

"Oh, Flora, yes, is there something wrong?" she asked in her usual serious-like voice.

If it had been any of the other managers or probably even the boys, they would have probably been serious like her too or maybe just coward away.

But I knew better, of course. Coach Hitomiko was just being serious because she wanted to stop her father from continuing the Aliea Academy project. Deep down inside, she's just a kind woman who loves kids.

"We're going to go to Hokkaido soon, right?"

The coach merely nodded as her eyes were somehow studying me.

"Well… Seeing as that I am now part of the Inazuma Caravan… I'll be tagging along, and Hokkaido is like, probably the coldest place in Japan for all I know…"

"And is there a problem?" Coach Hitomiko's eyebrows lifted up, a sign that she was not getting my message.

I sighed.

"Other than the ones I'm wearing, I _don't _have any other spare clothes…"

I thought her first reaction was either to sweat drop or face palm and that she was going to say something. But her face already said the word 'Oh' for her.

"Well, I don't think any of the other girls would have any spare clothes in their bags…" I saw her fish out something from inside her pocket.

At first, I had expected it to be her cell phone, but instead it was her wallet. I tilted my head to the side from confusion. What is she doing?

Coach Hitomiko took out a note – I didn't how many yen it was – and gave it to me. I stared at the money in shock.

"There's a small town nearby here, I think it's best if you get yourself a new pair of clothes." She said and I gasped.

"But-"

"No buts, you're my responsibility now. Use the money; I don't mind it at all."

Okay, smack me with a hammer because I thought I just saw the coach smiling at me a little.

Now I'm starting to believe that all of this was a dream. Because according to my box of memories, Coach Hitomiko had only smiled when she first met the Raimon Eleven – or maybe that's considered as a smirk - and when she was reunited with Hiroto.

Yep, a dream.

A dream. Just a dream.

Right?

Again, the same question unanswered.

"A small town nearby huh?" Another voice that definitely didn't belong to me or the coach spoke up. I flinched from shock and almost screamed out random words. Coach Hitomiko only slightly gasped.

Both of us turned around and saw the playmaker Kidou Yuuto staring at us through his goggles.

I felt like sweat dropping, but my vein pops took control of my head first. "How long have you been there, Mr. Yuuto?"

…Okay, since when did I start calling Kidou 'Mr. Yuuto'?

Kidou looked just as shocked as I had. Oh well, there's a first in everything.

"Kidou, why don't you go along with Flora to the town to keep her company?" I heard the coach say and almost had my jaw dropped.

Hello! I always go to the bookstore alone! I can take care of myself you-

"Yeah, sure."

This time, my jaw literally dropped. WHY DID KIDOU AGREE? Doesn't he know that _some _people _prefer _to wander around a town _alone_?

"But-!" I wanted to object.

But to my luck, Coach Hitomiko had turned away and walked. I could my eyes started to twitch. Does she really want Kidou to die under my fangirl-ism?

"… Now tell me again why did the coach give you some money?" Kidou's eyebrows had raised in curiosity.

"So that I could buy you a new cape, goggle-head."

Kidou's veins started to pop.

Score.

"Wh-What did you just call me?"

Ho already gave me a mission. Is it wrong for me to give _myself _a new mission?

"Oh, sorry, what I meant to say was: MOP-HEAD."

"WHAT. YOU'CE CROSSED THE LINE."

Mission complete.

I laughed hard as I ran away from the flaming Kidou. He had stupidly decided to chase me, and being the sadistic person I am, I enjoyed the sight of flames out of his mouth and smoke out of his ears. If Kidou had just decided to keep it cool and ignore my insults, _he _would have won this little game of Tom and Jerry.

I led him back to the caravan, where everybody was at.

"Onii…chan?" I somehow managed to make out the words that came out of Haruna's mouth. Everybody seemed shocked at this demonic side of Kidou. Oh what joy! I ruined Kidou's street rep!

Behold! The awesome powers of an otaku who loves to make fun of people!

"Um… What's going on?" Endou tried to ask us, but Kidou was too busy chasing me and I had been too busy running away from him to even care. The brunette goalkeeper sweat dropped and the size of that thing just continued to grow and grow.

Kidou didn't give up. It really feels like I'm Jerry and he's Tom right now. The both of us were just running, and running and running and running around the caravan!

To our luck, Natsumi stopped us by stepping into my path.

But I guess it was just the wrong decision for Natsumi…

As I saw her stepping into my way, my softball instincts had already kicked in. Without thinking about it at all, I jumped and slid in between her feet.

Gee, talk about major déjà vu. I did this during one of the team's practice sessions before! Curse you, Natsumi!

Everybody's jaw sort of dropped. Natsumi practically freaked when Kidou crashed into her.

And that was when the – almost – craziest idea popped into my head.

What if I matched Kidou and Natsumi together?

Holy Mother of Pearls, the people on FFN would slay me. Literally.

Okay, okay, get that thought out of your head. Kidou X Natsumi is a MAJOR BIG NO NO.

"Um, do you mind telling us what's up?" Endou asked.

By instinct, I immediately answered him.

"The sky."

Everybody anime fell except for Kidou, who stood up and glared at me.

"Flora and me are gonna go to the town nearby for a little shopping. Coach's orders. Don't ask." He said it so fast, almost as if he was spitting the words out.

"Cool!" Endou exclaimed. "Can I come too?" He asked next.

I shrugged. "Sure, I guess…"

But then another familiar voice asked the same question…

"Is it okay if I tag along?" Ichinose asked Kidou, who nodded in response.

…You have got to be effing kidding me.

**.End.**

Flo: And we have a cliffy! LOL! XD Stay tuned for the next chapter! We'll be seeing me go all out with my crazy and random weirdness!

IE Cast: SAVE US.


	6. Chapter 5: The Fall

Me: Whoot dafuq happened to my Word…

IE Cast: … It's so small suddenly…

Me: And I have no idea how to change it.

IE Cast: Looks like you're stuck with this type of formatting to write with…

Me: QAQ NOOOOO… Never mind… I'll just –sniffs- continue writing…

**.Chapter 5: The Fall.**

I swear people, I swear. My palms are sweating. My knees are shaking. My face must be red.

AAAAHH WHY DID ICHINOSE KAZUYA HAVE TO COME WITH US?

Since the four of us were walking, I had tripped on _nothing _for about five times and tripped on my own feet at least _seven_ times. By now, Endou had to walk next to me just so he could catch me if I ever tripped again. (Actually, Ichinose wanted to help me but I panicked and refused and said Endou could do it. Ah, I feel like such a dork right now!)

I'm sure they all labelled me as the girl with no self-balance when I'm like the most balanced person in class.

Kidou, on the other hand, kept on sending small glares at me. In return, I always gave him a nice view of my tongue. And then we'd have a silent fight behind Endou and Ichinose's backs.

It wasn't long before I sniffed the sweet smell of…

"FOOD!" I shouted and ran faster, realizing how huuuungrryyyy I was.

The other three guys sweat dropped as I left them in the dust.

"SEE YA SUCKERS!" I shouted at them with a wide grin of excitement plastered on my face.

"H-Hey! Wa-wait up! We're supposed to be looking over you!" I heard Endou shouted and immediately stopped running.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" I shouted back in anger. I hate it when people think I can't handle myself. I can do more than expected, that's what I always told myself.

And then I turned around and started running again, somehow determined to get away from

My love

The sakka baka

The Demon

They weren't my parents or anything so they're definitely not the boss of me! Anyways, following my perfectly well sense of smell (I-I'm not lying! My n-nose is okay! I can smell alright! Hmph!) I found a pretty small mall, considering the size of the town itself.

Of course, the first thing that attracted me was the crepe stand outside the mall. I squealed and literally jumped towards the stand. The man who works there gave me a weird look.

I stared at the menu before finally settling on a chocolate banana roll. Talk about delish! I gave the man the money Coach Hitomiko gave me and the man's eyes widened. He asked me if I had a smaller change and I shook my head. He sighed before opening the cashier – while muttering something about he was lucky that he sold a lot yesterday and today – and returning my change. I thanked him and walked into the mall.

Even though I was really hungry, I knew my choice was right. I don't like chocolate to tell the truth, because it makes me lose my appetite. So of course, I didn't feel like eating after I finished my crepe roll. It was only possible because of the bananas and I just really, really, really, love bananas!

Back to reality, I was just about to enter what looked like some sort of jewellery store – before I felt somebody grabbing my shoulders.

My natural instinct told me to run but somehow, instead of doing that I turned around did a kick to what I believe to be that person's abdomen. I don't know, my hair had covered my sight during the process.

But it didn't take me too long to see that the person who I kicked was Kidou!

"A-AH! K-KIDOU! I-I'M SO SORRY!" I shouted in shocked and knelt next to him. Endou and Ichinose sweat dropped.

Kidou glared at me and scowled. "Kick me harder, why don't you?"

My vein popped. Gee, I already apologized! And next time, call my name first before touching me! I already had a traumatizing event, and I never want it to happen again.

"Sure, I'd be happy to!" I said and lifted my feet up, before remembering that I was in a stupid dress and placed it back on the ground. Kidou smirked.

"Hmph!" I crossed my arms and walked away. I stopped and turned my head around, "Are you boys coming or not?"

"We're coming… We're coming…" Ichinose sighed and helped Kidou up.

I swore I blush.

I just.

I can't even.

That face.

GAAH.

He noticed me staring at him and tilted his head. "What?" he asked innocently, as if he didn't just caught me staring. He was even smiling! Or was that a smirk?

"N-NOTHING!" I shouted before walking really fast towards a store I saw at the end of the corner.

We entered the store and I cringed.

I knew I shouldn't have trusted the pink painting.

"LOL NOPE!" I said my trademark line I always use whether on the net or real life and hurried out. The boys followed me with confused expressions.

"What's wrong?" Endou asked.

"T-There's no way I'm going to buy some frilly skirts!" I shouted and stormed off towards another store. The store was painted black, and my trust immediately went to that place.

It was perfect, just the place I was looking for! Jeans, baggy shirts and the lot! I told the boys to leave me with my shopping spree and they did. All three left the store, and I guessed they didn't really like the Gothic vibe the store was letting out. Even the clerk was dressed all black.

At least the clothes weren't all black. I even saw a few white clothing here and there.

I grabbed whatever that attracted my attention and checked the price. All of it was pretty cheap, in my opinion. I can guess by the amount of zeros I had in my makeshift wallet, that I had enough money for a few shirts and jeans and a few undergarments. Gee, Ho. At least you could've warned me and told me to pack my bags before sending me off into this world.

Before paying though, I grabbed a hooded jacket for the trip to Hokkaido and a wallet to replace the makeshift wallet I had.

The clerk just scanned the price tags and told me the price. I told her in English that I was a 'tourist' and I didn't really know how to count my money. She sighed and smirked, as if she got that a lot. Then she started to teach me how to use yen in English. I guess tourists really did come here a lot.

Man that was a shocker.

I paid and left with a heavy bag of clothes. I didn't know where the boys were. Maybe I shouldn't have told them to leave me alone.

Oh well, at least I got some time to go into that souvenir store. Good thing I still had some money because I wanted to buy a diary if they had one. If they didn't, a notebook sounds good enough.

I walked in and the clerk there greeted me with a cheery smile. I returned the smile and looked around.

Thankfully, I found a perfectly cute diary that was purple in coloured. And I even bought a few pens and a correction pen. I guess that was enough.

I walked up to the counter and then I saw something interesting. It was a camera. The idea of having a camera was tempting but I didn't want to rush it.

I asked the clerk if it was on sale, and it was. She even told me it was a second-hand. Despite that, she showed me how it worked and it was pretty okay. And it was really cheap too. Of course, I'm going to need to get some batteries as stock.

COACH HITOMIKO, HOW MUCH MONEY DID YOU GIVE ME EXACTLY?

I thanked the clerk with a smile and rushed off.

I needed to find the boys, like I REALLY need to find the boys.

It took me a few minutes of walking before I saw a flash of blue and yellow. I smiled, knowing that I probably saw one of them.

And right on, I did!

Only problem was, it was Ichinose.

And he was alone.

LOL NOPE!

I hurriedly walked into the other direction. Being alone with Ichinose? HAHA LOL VERY FUNNY.

"Hey! Flora over here!"

Damn. Damn. Damn. What I'd do to have you here?~

E-EH? Stop that brain.

I turned around and tried to pretend I didn't see him earlier. "H-Hey Ichinose-san. Where are the other two?"

He pointed in a store and said we should go in. He told me that it was a sports gear store of some sorts and Endou had rushed in. Kidou had run after him, but neither of them came out for a long time.

I facepalmed. "Okay, okay, let's go look for them."

Both of us walked in, and I kept on my best poker face ever.

We heard a few shouts and immediately knew it was Kidou's voice.

The two of us sprinted there, almost crashing into a row of mannequins. There, I saw Kidou pulling Endou, who was holding on a pair of goalkeeper gloves.

I know they're going to hate what I'm going to do next.

I took out my new/old camera, and instead of helping them, I recorded the whole thing.

Ichinose noticed this and sweat dropped. "Shouldn't we help them?"

"Not a chance. If you want to be a star, then feel free to join them." I said, focused on the scene I'm recording. Ichinose sighed and took a step back, giving e more comfortable space.

All of a sudden, Kidou lost grip of Endou and somehow _both_ of them stumbled onto the ground with Endou on top of the other teen. Their faces immediately went red.

I stopped the recording, feeling satisfied, and kept it.

Before bursting into unstoppable laughter.

The two noticed me and glared at me. "WHAT DID YOU SEE?" Obviously, they didn't notice me until now. I just laughed and laughed and I think I saw Ichinose suppressing his own laughter too.

"Oh nothing…" Ichinose stated.

"Just some gay moments," I added and laughed more. Precious, precious! This camera has become my treasure!

Endou and Kidou's jaws dropped.

"Endou and Kidou~ Sitting in a tree~" I started singing but before I could continue somebody else sang the last part for me.

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G~ First comes love~" Ichinose sang with a smirk and looked at me.

"Then comes marriage~" I continued with a smirk too.

"Then comes Endou Jr. in a baby carriage~ BUAHAHAHA!" We both ended the song together cracked up.

Whoope doo! The names Ichinose Kazuya and Flora McKenny have gone into Endou's and Kidou's Death Notes!

Guess it wasn't such a bad idea to have them after all!

**.Chapter 5 End.**

**WTF. Am. I. Doing. Snowfield, AkariAkimoto and HiroMai1815. You three better be happy with this. =_= GOOD NIGHT.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Trip

/flies away into oblivion/

IE Cast: Come back here!

You guys do know I'm tired of you lot chasing me around. :T It's not like you'll ever catch me or anything.

IE Cast: … Damn it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Trip<strong>

* * *

><p>I could feel it. I could feel the ever-dangerous glares of Kidou behind my back. His eyes never left me – I knew that for sure. His arms crossed; his breathing heavy – Kidou Yuuto officially hates my guts and would probably care the least if anything happens to me.<p>

Endou recovered shortly after, shrugging it off and clearly not holding a grudge. He knew better than to do that – it'll definitely ruin his attention on soccer.

When the four of us reached the caravan, everybody else were already set to go. Coach Hitomiko was waiting for us outside of the caravan. She was playing with her phone and none of us really bothered about it anyway. She noticed us coming and hurriedly told us to get in. We did just so.

I don't know how, but I somehow ended up sitting beside the window next to Haruna, who was sitting in between Aki and me. Furukaba-san turned on the engine and we started our journey. The journey to find the ice striker, Fubuki Shirou.

* * *

><p>How long have we been travelling? I have absolutely no idea. I recall falling asleep when we were passing by some trees and… that's all. When I woke up, I noticed that the world outside the caravan was snowing heavily. It was a little dark too but still light enough like day. It looked familiar to me.<p>

The truth dawned on me. Even though I rarely watched that episode – note the rarely – but I knew that we were in Hakuren. The same sky I was seeing right now was the same sky Ichinose had commented on in this episode. Oh wait, he was commenting on the temperature. It was me who was too focused on the sky during that scene. Wow, I didn't know I had been asleep for… who know how long?! But it was definitely a long time. I slowly turned around to face the others.

And I felt like screaming at the sight of Fubuki Shirou – all wrapped up in a blanket while sparking a conversation with Endou. It took me all of my will power not to fucking laugh and I still had to cover up my mouth with my hands. Because – as all Inazuma fans clearly know – the irony of everything is just too much to take. Oh wait, so this meant I missed the spot Fubuki cherished the most? Aw, man! I wanted to see that place with my own eyes!

I pouted and turned my head to Haruna. She stared back at me. I sweat dropped. How long had she been staring at me?

"I-Is there something wrong?" I was nervous. Did she read something from my expression? Haruna was a pretty sharp girl, if I wasn't mistaken. Note the pretty in the sharp. Okay, ignore that – it sounded weird.

"Why do you look so surprised…? And your cheeks are pale too," she said.

W-Wait, what? Really? O-Okay, think of something up! Think of something! I started to scream gibberish in my mind until I settled down for the most logical lie I could think of in half a second.

"R-Really…? I… I don't feel too good, actually…" I made a pained expression and held my head with my right hand.

…

What? It helps when you get caught by the teacher a lot of times in a pinch. Creative minds can think of some very clever white lies. And it takes years of practice to commence the quick lie perfectly to make them convincing. Okay, maybe not years but still – the longer the time taken the better you get at it.

Haruna placed a hand on my forehead with a worried expression. I smiled a little and held her hand, moving it away from my face. "Don't worry, it's nothing big," Haruna sure did care for me. I guess that's her way of saying sorry for her brother – who, when I took a glance, was still looking like a demon.

Just then the caravan abruptly stopped. Everyone practically gasped. When I was sure everybody wasn't looking at me, I let the smirk I've been hiding decorate my face. Ufufu, looks like Mr. Kuma-kun is paying us a lovely visit.

Furukaba-san stood up, saying something about checking the engine. I let my chin rest on my hand, closed my eyes and slowly whispered the next line together with Fubuki – who, of course, said it out loud.

"I don't think that's a good idea… _He_ is out there," he warned.

I wasn't so surprised when I heard Megane scream and more gasps coming from everybody else. They seem to not notice the fact that I am the only one who is not surprised by this at all.

Glancing at Fubuki'seat, I faked a yawn to hide my never-going-away-smile-slash-smirk. So he's gone. Like the wind. I gasped at my own words and my fists tightened. That's right… Kazemaru. He was going to leave after the match with Gran's team, wasn't he? I wonder if I would still be here by the time that happens…

I shook my head. No, don't think about the too-into-the-future events. Right now, focus more on Fubuki. Fubuki Shirou. Fubuki the Bearkiller.

A very loud thud was heard from outside and the caravan shook – freed from whatever that had been holding it back. A second later, the caravan door opened and Fubuki walked in with a smile. I secretly smiled back and chuckled.

"We can go now," he said and took a seat again.

I sighed and turned my head to the window again. The blizzard looked awful – but how should I know? This is my first time in one anyway.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until after the blizzard cleared up, did I remember what was going to happen after this. Fubuki stopped at a place and said he could continue on by his own. And then we – meaning the Raimon team, not me and Raimon – would meet him again at Hakuren Jr. High.<p>

I pondered at the thought. I felt like I should do something. I knew very well I shouldn't do anything major that would change the anime's plot in whole. But maybe – just maybe – if I was going to have to add some romance in this world, I could add in some events myself? Ho wouldn't mind it now, I'm sure. OHOHO.

Fubuki stood up from his seat. He told Endou this was his stop. Coach Hitomiko, who was listening, signalled Furukabu-san to stop the caravan. Well, if this is where the ice striker's stopping, then I'm joining in! MUAHAHAHAHA- cough.

I stood up too and hurriedly grabbed my camera – it was too dangerous to leave it without my supervision. Okay, okay, so – how should I do this again? Damn it, girl! Damn you for not thinking things through! Pretending to be shy about this seemed like a plan that wouldn't get me into trouble. "A-Ano!" I made myself stutter. Okay, I needed to work on that – I'm so not used to this stuttering business. All of their eyes turned to me. Blush, I should be blushing now BUT I FUCKING DON'T KNOW HOW ASDFGHJKL; I'M NOT A BLUSHER OH FUCK ANYWAYS-

"C-Can I come along?" I looked to the side a little and fidgeted with the camera in my hands. "T-This is my first time h-here in H-Hokkaido so I… I wanted to look around!" even though I couldn't blush – since I have never done such a thing in my whole life – I could still pretend to be uh well, I guess the right word is… tsundere…?

AH SCREW THIS I'M DEAD HITOMIKO'S NOT GOING TO LET ME GO-

"Sure, I'll help you,"

I gasped and turned to the caravan door – where Fubuki was getting ready to hop off. He smiled and held a hand at me. Oh. My. God. Talk about major cutie attack. I felt myself grip my camera tighter – my heart kangarooing inside my ribcage.

All I want to do right now is scream, run to him, glomp him until we fall into the snow and shout his nickname millions and millions of times. 'Shi-nii-chan! Shi-nii-chan! Shii-nii-chan!' I could practically hear myself scream that. A brother. A brother I wish I had.

"I-Is that o-okay with you, C-Coach Hitomiko?" I looked at the coach. She was tapping her elbows – definitely deep in thought. Then she looked at Fubuki and then at me and then at Endou and the rest of the team. Her gaze landed on me again.

"Our destination isn't very far from this point, so I guess it is of no problem," she narrowed her eyes. "But never forget what we're really here for, okay?" she reminded me. This really caught me off guard. She's actually letting me go? Something definitely smells fishy here…

But either way, I smiled gratefully at her and quickly ran forward – taking hold of Fubuki's hand as he helped me down. "Thank you, Coach Hitomiko!" I shouted back excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>e.n.d.o.f.c.h.a.p.t.e.r<strong>

* * *

><p>Me: sigh/

Fubuki: ^^;; Ano sa…

Me: /pouts/ I don't want to talk right now. :T

Fubuki: .. Hai, hai… Review ne, everyone? :)


	8. Chapter 7: Just a Talk

Well, well, well, here we are in a new chapter!

IE Cast: Goody.

Kazemaru: Don't you have anything better to do?

Nope!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Just a Talk<strong>

* * *

><p><em>(With a freaking cutie. Cough.)<em>

* * *

><p>"So, this is your first time in Hokkaido?" Fubuki asked with a smile. The caravan had long disappeared from our sight. We were just standing there, and truth be told, I felt like I could jump to the Moon right now. I was just so giddy, so excited, and so, freaking, hyper!<p>

My head nodded quickly. Well, this wasn't just my first time in Hokkaido–this was my first time in _another world_ for God's sake. But I couldn't tell him that, now could I? There was absolutely no doubt he'd give me weird looks and call me crazy behind my back–God, I bet this kid was too polite to call me crazy right in my face, thinking he'd hurt my feelings, when really, he'd be complimenting me. "Yup, yup, yup! You've got that right!" the size of my grin couldn't be measured. I turned my camera on and started taking pictures of the scenery. The snowy trees, the snowy mountains, the snowy roads–the snowy everything!

He chuckled at my excitement and kicked his soccer ball up. "Do you mind stepping to the side a little?" he asked. My mind clicked and then I remembered that we were facing a thick layer of snow. Of course, he was going to do that. He was going to make a pathway for us to walk in. "Sure!" I quickly stepped to the side with my camera behind my back. He gave me a look of doubt and insecurity and I tilted my head to the side. "Is there something wrong?" the question came out of my mouth quicker than I expected.

Fubuki lowered his head a little. "W-Well, I think it's better if you close your eyes…" he said in a low voice. His request confused me at first but then I caught on. I gave him a smile. "Anything you say, Mr. Tour Guide~" and I turned around, my back facing him. Thank God I didn't accidentally call him by his name, considering the fact that we haven't 'introduced' ourselves yet. My eyes were closed when I heard the sound of impact between the ball and snow, and then the sound of the ball hitting something hard, ending its terrain of snow-clearing. Gusts of wind blew past me, blowing my hair into my face. My green eyes shot open and I had to wrap my jacket around me tighter. My eyes shut again and I gritted my teeth from the bitter cold biting at my skin.

A hand held my shoulder and a gasp escaped my mouth. I felt my eyes growing wide and I turned around quickly out of reflex. Fubuki must've seen the panic in my eyes and he smiled apologetically. He laughed a little. "You look like you've seen a ghost, complete with the pale skin and all," he commented. Soon I joined him laughing. "Sorry, I'm just an easy to scare person," around the corner of my eye, I could see the pathway Fubuki had made. I wasn't surprised to see it of course, but to avoid suspicion it was best if I acted like I did.

"Wow! How did you do that?!" I shouted, like I was shocked. Confession time – I'm not good at pretending to be shocked–which might go unnoticed by Fubuki, hopefully. He doesn't seem amused by my question though, almost as if he didn't want to talk about it. Oh right, how was I so dumb?! Of course he didn't want to talk about it–God; I could be real slow sometimes. Well, there was no point in acting sad and sorry and stuff. Since I already made myself look dumb, I could just make myself look dumber! Yes, yes, hiding under the dumb façade is the best thing right now! "Ah, I see how it is~ A magician doesn't reveal his secrets, right?" I grinned at him despite the guilty feeling nagging inside me. Fubuki seemed to loosen up at my tease. His head turned towards me and he softly smiled.

Note to self: be careful with your words around him.

"Shall we go?" he pointed towards the pathway he created. I nodded my head and followed him after he started to walk. I was a few steps behind him when I felt the need to talk to him. "Where are we heading, anyway?" I asked, despite knowing the answer. "My school, Hakuren Junior High," he answered. "You're going to love it there, everyone's so nice and friendly," he continued. I was about to ask something else, when he cut me to it. "Which reminds me," he stopped walking and turned around to face me. Damn it, why is he still smiling?! Urgh, it's going to take me a while to get used to that smile. Or him, in total. "I still don't know your name," he finished.

My feet stopped walking too and I stood there with my camera in my hands, just staring at him. Name… Name…

For a couple of seconds, my brain was frozen. I don't know why. The word 'name' seemed so foreign to me. It was as if 'name' originated from Mars. I couldn't seem to understand what he meant. I just couldn't. I blinked and blinked, finally shaking my head with my eyes shut. My right hand pressed against the side of my skull. Name… Name…?

"H-Hey, are you okay?"

I looked up, my hand still pressed against the non-aching spot, and nodded slowly. "I… um, sorry…" I smiled. "It's Flora McKenny, by the way. I'm an American." That… That sounded wrong. Wait, why did it sound wrong? I_ am_ Flora McKenny, aren't I? Daughter of Roger McKenny and his wife, Mary McKenny. But… Something feels off. Something doesn't feel _right_.

The male in front of me smiled, as if relieved. "An American, huh? You're pretty fluent in speaking Japanese. Well, I'm Fubuki Shirou, it's nice to meet you, McKenny-san,"

I giggled. Okay, McKenny-san really did sound weird. "Just call me Flora, or… Flo," the back of my head seemed to be screaming something at the mention of my nickname. Screaming at me; screaming something I couldn't understand. I winced a little, feeling a migraine coming. He noticed this and gave me a worried look. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't look good. Maybe it's the cold…"

There was no other choice but to agree. I did feel weird. But it was something that I could handle. "I guess you're right, but I'm pretty used to migraines. It might be because I'm not used to the cold,"

Pretty… used to… migraines? Do I always get these? Do I always feel like my head is about to explode? I'm… not sure. I saw his eyes and they were still filled with worry. "We better hurry then, Hakuren's not that far from here on out. You can rest in the soccer club's clubroom before returning to your caravan," he suggested. Caravan… Caravan…? Oh, right. Endou-senpai and the others! I nodded my head quickly and giggled. "Okay, thanks!" Man, Shi-nii-chan really did care for me, even though we just met!

Wait… _Shi-nii-chan_?

* * *

><p>Hiding behind a tree, a small and petite figure of a girl was seen. Her eyes were sharp like a cat's, as she spied on the two teenagers walking in the snow. One of them was a male with silver-white hair with a scarf wrapped around his neck. The other was a female with long brown hair, a hat on her head and a camera in her hands.<p>

She gritted her teeth, her presence unknown by the two older teens. She herself looked like an elementary school student. Despite the cold, she was wearing a Gothic Lolita dress that stopped at her knees, but touched the ground at the back. Her pale pink hair was tied into two twin tails, thoroughly curled and dip-dyed sky blue at the end. And a pair of black cat ears served as hair accessory.

Her sharp and perfectly manicured nails left scratch marks on the bark of the tree. Her onyx black eyes narrowed, making her already sharp eyes look sharper. She hissed. "I _knew_ it. She's starting to forget already, sooner than I anticipated. Even others lasted longer than this,"

Her peach coloured stilettos clicked a little as she turned around, cursing under her breath. "I am _so_ going to _murder_ Ho," she hissed again before disappearing into the snowy forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Just a Talk End<strong>

* * *

><p><em>(Really now? 'Just' a talk?)<em>

* * *

><p>Fubuki: Y'know, you're starting to make me worry ._.<p>

Ohoho, don't I always do that?

Fubuki: … Just, don't do anything stupid.

I'm always stupid.

Fubuki: /sigh/ Fine. Please review, dearies~


End file.
